


The Daughter of Stiles and Lydia

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Stydia, pregnancy au, stydia pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Stiles loses his virginity to Lydia; and manages to knock her up at the same time. </p><p>“Look, Lyds, I’m not exactly a mature person at heart. But I think with all we've been through, with all we've experienced, I don’t think we’d make the worst parents. Yes, we’re 18. And yes, we live in a world of creepy shit and stuff I can’t even explain; but we aren't just surrounded by bad things, there’s also the good. Like Scott. And my dad. And even Derek, I guess. We’re not alone in this. And there’s no one else I’d rather have a baby with. I’ll be there with you through it all, Lyds, I promise. They’ll have to sedate me to get me to rest before I let you out of my sight. Don’t panic, sweetheart, please. I want to raise this baby with you.” </p><p>Set after 3B, although Allison is still alive and the twins don't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this goes well. I don't even like children; so I'm clueless as to why I'm writing this.
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated.

Stiles exaggerated a groan and fell flat on the bed. “Lyds, biology is never going to go through my thick skull.” He whined, kicking his legs like a toddler. Lydia sighed next to him and rolled her eyes, buried in a book the width of three dictionaries. “Not with that attitude.” She mumbled, highlighting a sentence she knew she’d forget. Usually she never used that method, but since she’d tried it under Stiles’s influence she’d realized it was actually quite helpful. Stiles continued to let out a strangled moan, making Lydia huff and slam the book shut. She lay down next to him and stared at the ceiling. He finally stopped groaning and the two lay in a comfortable silence. “Tell freshman me that Lydia Martin would be laying on my bed teaching me about plant hormones and I’d have punched you in the face for screwing with my emotions.” He laughed awkwardly, regretting saying anything about his 15 year crush. Lydia sat on her elbow, staring down at him. “Yeah, right. You weren’t badass enough to punch someone in the face back then.” She grinned. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her before shrugging.  
“Fair point.” The silence came back again but they welcomed it; they were comfortable enough around each other now to not feel awkward. Stiles thought back to how much his life had changed. There was once a time when Lydia didn’t know of his existence, she even thought he was an object. ‘What the hell is a Stiles’ he remembered. Lydia thought back to how much she’d developed as a person over the past year or two. There was once a time when she pretended to not know how to complete circle theorems. Now, she openly admitted her IQ was 173; flaunted it, even. She thought back to how over the past 12 months Stiles had become so unbelievably important to her. He was there for her no matter what situation he was in himself. Her eyes welled up at the thought of him racing towards her on the lacrosse field the night Peter had been a little bitch. He’d loved her since the third grade, and she ignored him.

Lydia found herself inching closer to the tall, pale boy that was only full of sarcasm and burdens. Stiles took in a breath but reminded himself that it wasn't intimate. That idea was crushed, however, the moment Lydia threw a leg around him, straddling his lap. His eyes widened and he was rendered speechless. She leant forward, her face millimeters from his. “Are you still a virgin?” She whispered. Stiles choked on his breath and contemplated lying. She would know, though. He nodded with an ashamed look on his face. Lydia smiled. “Good.” She breathed. And for the second time in Stiles’s lifetime, Lydia kissed him. He was slightly more prepared this time, and so got to work immediately; desperate to impress. Lydia was slightly taken aback by his apparent expertise of the tongue; but chose to embrace it. Their lips moved together in sync and when they finally parted for air; Stiles was giddy and felt like he was drunk. She sat back up, yanking her dress off over her head. Stiles’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as he took in the sight of Lydia in her underwear. They were a matching black and grey lace set. Her favourite to wear. She bit her lip at the obvious bulge in his pants. Stiles had been imagining his first time with Lydia since he knew what sex was; so she wanted to make it particularly mind blowing. She grinded down on his lap slowly, earning a deep and surprisingly sexy moan from Stiles. “Holy shit, holy shit holy shit holy shit.” He repeated quietly, frantically unbuckling his belt. He was panicking too much though, so Lydia placed her hands on his, stilling him instantly. She stared at him in the eye as she slowly unbuckled his belt. Stiles’s eyes were somehow full of both lust and, adoration? He looked at her like she was the only one in the world, and it made her feel amazing. When she finally managed to manuever his jeans off of him, she raised an eyebrow and gently wrapped her hand around his bulge. Stiles groaned and sat up onto his elbows. “Lyds.” He choked out, feeling on cloud 9 with his special little strawberry blond touching him like this. She giggled and in turn made Stiles laugh slightly; he had always found her chuckle funny. Out of the blue, Stiles received a huge burst of confidence. Mid-giggle, Lydia felt her hold body light up as she realized Stiles’s hands were in her panties. She gasped sharply and buried both her hands in her hair. He moved his fingers in different directions; finding his way around. Virginity sucked. Lydia was suddenly impatient, and desperately took Stiles’s dick into her hands; gaining a shiver from him. She eased him into her, whimpering as she did so. Stiles moaned every curse word he could think of as one hand wrapped around her waist, the other gripping her ass. She picked up the rythem; using every trick she could think of to make it the best experience for Stiles. As they picked up the pace and edged closer and closer, Lydia dug her nails into his chest and dragged downwards. Stiles winced slightly at the feeling but it only gave him goosebumps and a smile. Lydia started to lose her pace slightly as she inched closer. She refused to cum quicker than Stiles though, so gripped onto any sanity she had left to wait until he came. He did, not long after, with a shudder and a groan. Lydia let go at the same time, crying his name out as she tugged his hair. 

The sound of her screaming his name was enough to semi-harden him again. Lydia laughed as she noticed his renewed erection. “Insatiable.” He managed to say amongst heavy breaths and gasps. Lydia flinched slightly at the reminder of the nogitsune. Although she would never admit it to Stiles, or to anyone really; she did find him somewhat sexy when he was controlling. She shivered at the thought of him pushing against her, running his nose up her face. She snapped back to reality and rolled off of the boy she’d just started to love. He reached over her and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from under his pillow, sliding them on. “Stay the night?” He suggested. But Lydia didn’t need to be persuaded. 

 

-x-

It had been exactly a week since Stiles lost his virginity to Lydia. They hadn’t been awkward about it; which was a relief. In fact, he even thought there was something more to her behavior. They hadn’t officiated their relationship, so he didn’t really know what to do. But thank god it wasn’t awkward.

Lydia had woken this morning by rushing into the bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the toilet. She threw up any takeaway she and Stiles had eaten last night and put her hair into a messy bun at the same time. Because if there’s one thing Lydia can do; it’s multitask like a badass. Once her stomach had settled, she brushed her teeth and started the shower. Prada had scuttled into the room, cocking her head to the side. She stared at Lydia like she was analysing her, before scurrying away again. Lydia raised her eyebrow and stepped into the stream of hot water. 

-x-

Scott and Allison sauntered into the school hallway together like the power couple they are. Stiles immediately approached them, obviously, and went straight to asking questions about his redhead. “Do you know where Lydia is? She’s not in. She’s never not in.”  
“Sorry, dude. I have no idea.” Scott answered, more interested in his hunter girlfriend next to him. Stiles gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands into the air.  
“I give up.” He muttered, leaving them for Math. 

Halfway through some lecture on algebra Lydia strolled in like a goddess. Her skin was glowing; more than usual. And her hair was plump and shiny. She walked with a confidence that even she had never walked with before. And although Stiles could now relax he knew she was safe; he was also intrigued as to what had her looking so vibrant. He spun round in his seat to raise his eyebrows questioningly at her. She mimed the actions of being sick, a little too exaggerated, before she shrugged. 

By the time the class was over Stiles was ready to gauge his eyeballs out with a spoon. Isaac was waiting for the pack by the lockers as he always was, eating a cheesecake. Lydia practically ran at him with her 6 inch heels and grabbed the cake by her hands. She stuffed it into her mouth and then proceeded to shove a mint sweet after it. Everyone was quiet as they watched her chew on the completely random food, making little moans of pleasure. Scott, Allison and Isaac all looked disgusted. Stiles looked amused, if not impressed. “Sorry, Isaac. I’ve just been craving minty food all morning.” She tried to justify, looking sheepish. He took a deep breath in and shook his head, still confused. “Whatever, ginger.” He commented.  
“What’s up with you, Lyds? You’re different.” Stiles asked, concern in his voice. She just shrugged and popped another mint into her mouth.  
“Maybe you’re pregnant.” Allison joked. Stiles choked but tried to pass it off as a cough, failing miserably. He and Lydia had agreed not to tell anyone they’d slept together. “I don’t think so.” Lydia said quietly with a fake laugh. She and Stiles traded worried glances before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hallway, out into the parking lot, and over to his car. He leant through the window and turned the ignition on. “Scott will hear us. We didn’t use protection, Lyds. Oh my god, we didn’t use protection.” He panicked. Lydia’s face matched his, her hands landing on her belly. Surely the wolves would be able to tell, wouldn’t they? Stiles watched her hands on her stomach, and for a split second he was twinged with hope. Having a child with Lydia Martin would be the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He quickly shrugged it off though, reminding himself that they were 18. They looked up to each other with fraught eyes. Lydia jogged round to the passenger side of the jeep, as Stiles slid into the drivers seat. 

-x-

The pair ran into the store looking frantic and probably insane. “Shit.” Lydia muttered, spotting Peter flicking through magazines. Stiles groaned in frustration. “I’ll distract him, you go.” He ordered, walking over to the slightly too sexy for his age werewolf. Peter looked up before he arrived.  
“The Stilinski son. What brings you here? Need new shampoo?” He said, although Stiles couldn’t work out if it was a joke or not.  
“Aren’t you hilarious, Peter.”  
“I do try. I personally think I’m very underrated.”  
“Try stand up comedy.” Stiles joked, watching Lydia pick up about 10 pregnancy tests. She looked up to him with panic all over her face as she glanced between him and Peter. Peter however, noticed Stiles’s distraction, so turned to see what the fuss was about. Lydia spun round as quick as possible, praying to god he didn’t notice all the pregnancy tests. “And the Martin daughter.” He added. Lydia strategically placed all the tests onto the counter so the big bad wolf wouldn’t see. The cashier could sense her distress and put two and two together; hurrying to bag all the tests. “That’s $42.” She said with a sympathetic smile. Lydia threw a 50 onto the counter and scurried out the door, dragging Stiles along with her. “Oh my god. That was so close!” Lydia laughed, fanning her face. They jumped into the jeep, laughing together.

-x-

“Lydia, breathe. Alright? Just breathe.” Stiles comforted, although he wasn’t much better himself. Lydia nodded frantically as she closed the bathroom door in his face. He was left alone with his thoughts and the stress on his shoulders. What if she was pregnant? With her money they could afford it, but it wasn’t safe. Not in this world. But if she wasn’t pregnant, Stiles felt slightly sad at the thought. He could have a son or daughter in the stomach of his only ever crush. He anxiously pulled out his phone. 

Scott: Dude, where did you go?  
Scott: Coach is asking for you. I said you were boning Lydia.  
Scott: Quit fucking around now, where are you?  
Allison: Are you safe? Is Lydia safe?  
Derek: Scott says you’re missing. Stop dicking around if it’s not serious.  
Isaac: Lydia said she’d do my econ homework for me. Where is she?

Stiles sighed and typed a response to each person. 

Me: Lydia felt sick, I’m at home with her.

He pressed the send button just as he heard the toilet flush. He stood up from the bed, but then sat back down again. He rubbed his thighs with his hands, but then stopped at the burning feeling on his palms. He tapped a beat onto his knees with his hands, but again, stopped. He was just about to scream with angst before the door swung open, introducing a pale white Lydia. Her eyes were wide and she looked straight into Stiles’s eyes. “You’re gonna be a dad, Stiles.” She choked out. She let out a strangled laugh as she fell into Stiles’s arms. He beamed at her, any previous concerns out the window. “You’re serious?” He said, giddy and excited. She nodded with a genuine smile. He picked her up and spun her round, still grinning like a maniac. “How are we going to do this, Stiles? How are we going to raise a child in this world?” She asked, almost like a whimper. Her face said she was happy; but her words said otherwise. Stiles placed her feet on the ground again and put his hands on his shoulders. “Look, Lyds, I’m not exactly a mature person at heart. But I think with all we've been through, with all we've experienced, I don’t think we’d make the worst parents. Yes, we’re 18. And yes, we live in a world of creepy shit and stuff I can’t even explain; but we aren't just surrounded by bad things, there’s also the good. Like Scott. And my dad. And even Derek, I guess. We’re not alone in this. And there’s no one else I’d rather have a baby with. I’ll be there with you through it all, Lyds, I promise. They’ll have to sedate me to get me to rest before I let you out of my sight. Don’t panic, sweetheart, please. I want to raise this baby with you.” He rambled on, pleading for confirmation with his whisky colored eyes. Any doubts vanished from her expression and she leapt forward, smashing her lips against his. That was all the confirmation he needed. They were doing this. They were having a baby. He smiled against her mouth as his hands trailed behind her back. In her pocket were what he assumed were the pregnancy tests. He broke away from her lips to look behind her at the tests, showing the two little red lines on fate. 

“Ew. Pee.” He laughed.


	2. Banshee Vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem a little rushed but I wanted to get the second chapter up as quick as possible!

It had been a month since Lydia found out she was pregnant. The morning sickness had stopped, but she kept getting heartburn. And it was pretty severe. She also kept having banshee screaming fits twice a week for no apparent reason; which was proving difficult for her to explain. Stiles had kept his promise so far, however. He hadn't left her side. In front of the pack he would pretend to go home by himself, but would just follow Lydia to her lakehouse. They’d been staying there a lot recently. She told her Mom it was “to study”. Like she didn't know everything already. 

Derek stood at the bottom of the stairs, facing the pack. Lydia was stood next to Stiles by the door, trying her best not to look in love with him. “I’m just saying, we need a plan before we go in guns blazing.” Derek huffed.   
“With all due respect, Derek, you and the Argent’s would be the only ones that would be ‘guns blazing’. The rest of us actually like to use our claws.” Isaac joked, motioning towards the range of knives and AK-47’s spread out on his bed. “Braeden taught me, and I liked them. Now shut up.” He snapped back. Isaac stopped laughing but kept the smile on his face. Lydia almost jumped at the sound of Stiles’s voice next to her. “Look, if these witch bitches are going to carry on ruining people’s days then we need to stop them.” His whole confidence had been upgraded since the pregnancy news; Lydia assumed it was because he wanted to mature himself before the baby. “I’d hardly call kidnap, torture, and murder ‘ruining peoples days’.” Allison scoffed, sauntering into the room looking all cute and badass. She pulled out a handgun from her purse, spun it around her finger, then threw it to Derek. “Gift from dad.” She yawned, taking a seat next to Scott. Lydia felt a surge of pride come over her. She remembered the time when she was the new girl, and she was her and Jackson’s little puppet. How far she in particular had come was just unbelievable. Lydia noticed everyone’s eyes on her and she suddenly panicked, snapping back to reality. “Wait, wait what?” She stuttered, straightening her back. Stiles chuckled next to her.  
“Peter asked if you’d been having any banshee vibes.” He clarified, giving her smile. Lydia shook her head and slipped back into the kitchen, grabbing a banana. She could hear them blabbering on about more witch crap so she peeled the banana, mouth watering, and pulled open her bag. She took out 5 mint sweets, and pushed them into the banana. She was practically passing out at the sight of such deliciousness when Stiles strolled into the room too. She took one bite and moaned a little too loudly, closing her eyes. Stiles laughed and shushed her, grimacing at the sight of the food. “That’s just so wrong.” He muttered to himself, watching her chew. She rolled her eyes at him and fell into his arms, in absolute bliss. Her little moment of peace was disrupted by a horrible feeling in her stomach though; like something was poking at her. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. “What?” Stiles asked, holding her at arms length.   
“It kicked.” She whispered, staring at her belly. As if on queue, another poke came. She hunched her back and rested a hand on the counter. “It’s the weirdest feeling.” She said, more to herself than Stiles.   
“Should babies even be able to kick at a month?” Stiles asked as quiet as he could. Lydia shrugged.   
“It must be the supernatural in me; it’s speeding up the process.”   
“This is not fucking twilight, Lydia.”   
“I’m being serious,” she giggled, “also, I pulled a few strings with a woman I know, she said although it’s virtually pointless she can scan me later today.”   
“Holy shit, seriously?” Stiles asked, the familiar look of adoration in his eyes. Every now and then it sunk in for him that his Lydia, was pregnant with his baby. A little over a year ago she didn't acknowledge him no matter how hard he tried. He still felt exactly the same way about her. He still watched her hair in the wind, and the way she forces herself to walk in uncomfortable heels. He still stared at her in class, which was probably why he got such low grades. Her appearance was always immaculate, and she never, ever, failed to impress Stiles. 

 

-x-

 

Lydia and Stiles walked quickly to the entrance of the hospital. Before they went in she held a hand out to him. “I know you want to do it. I do too.” She said with a smirk. They stared each other in the eye for a moment before they both squealed and ran on the spot, arms flailing. Lydia ran forward, knowing he would follow. Together they ran through the hallways like school kids, laughing and screaming. They skidded to a stop in front of the maternity ward and Lydia spotted her friend instantly. They hurried over to her and entered the dark room, one bed in the middle. Lydia sat herself on it, Stiles pulling up a chair next to her. “How are you, Beth?” Lydia asked, a content smile on her lips.   
“I’m really good thanks. How’s your mom?”   
“Still caring yet equally as uninterested. Also still unknowing.” She pointed to her stomach. Beth rolled her eyes and turned to Stiles.   
“So you’re the dad? I've heard so much about you. Too much, actually.” She joked, slipping on gloves and rolling Lydia's shirt up.   
“I wore jeans for this, I hope you realize how much of a sacrifice that is.” Lydia stated, completely serious.   
“Oh yes, definitely ready for parenthood now.” Stiles grinned, leaning onto the bed. Lydia yelped as a cold gel was squirted onto her skin. A weird handle machine, that looked like a roll-on deodorant, was placed on her belly. Stiles stared at the screen, desperately trying to make shapes. “As I said, it’s pointless so early on-” Beth started, before furrowing her brows at the TV. Stiles heart sunk. There was something wrong, she wasn't pregnant. It was all for nothing. Lydia’s grip on his hand tightened as she thought the same thing. Beth’s face morphed from confused to surprised, but accepting. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just, your baby is big for it’s size. It’s the size of a 3 month fetus, but it’s only 4 weeks, right?” She asked. Both Lydia and Stiles took a breath of relief. Lydia flawlessly lied, talking her way out of the problem as per usual. “Well, we thought it was a month. But it could be 3 months, I've been sexually active with this fucker for about 6 months.” She explained. Stiles resisted the urge to smirk at how well she’d lied. Yet again, he was impressed. 

-x-

Lydia couldn't stop looking at the small photo in her hands. That was her child. Her son or daughter. Her hands shook and a tear fell down her cheek but she refused to look away. Stiles heard her sniffle and so rested his hand on her knee, moving his thumb across her skin in comfort. She sighed contently, slipping the photo into her purse. “I love you.” She blurted out. Stiles choked on her words as he looked over to her. She was watching him with a face that said she meant it. He swallowed back a sob, and managed to rasp out a reply. “I love you, too, Lydia. I always have.” 

As Stiles pulled up to his home, he noticed Scott’s bike and Derek’s escalade in the driveway. He groaned to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. He just wanted to watch Avengers and eat 5 sandwiches. He stormed to his front door, pushing it open. “Stiles, shit, thank god you’re okay.” Scott laughed humorless. “Where’s Lydia?”   
“I just dropped her off home. What’s going on?”  
“Isaac had a run in with one of the witches. They hurt him pretty bad, and basically declared some sort of war.” Scott explained, a tired look on his face. Stiles was listening to what his bestfriend was saying, but was more focused about hiding the little baby converse he and Lydia had bought a few days ago. They were on the table in broad daylight. Plastering a fake smile on, he nodded, making his way gradually towards the shoes. Derek came into view, holding a baby bottle in one hand, and pointing to the shoes. His eyebrows were raised in shock and disgust. Stiles’s eyes pleaded with his, begging him not to say anything. Derek shook his head, picking the shoes up and walking off. Hopefully to hide them.


End file.
